Cranky!
by MissKirei
Summary: Every girl gets cranky when she's on her period. Misaki was no exception. How will a clueless Takumi handle this all? [ OH MYYY D: follow me through a series of unfortunate events. Completed] "Your husband is not behind some cloud of lust, your husband is me, right here." He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "And I'm about to worship my wife without indulging in the prayer."
1. Chapter 1

**Cranky**

 _By Miss_Kirei_

Oh hello there everyone! I got inspired to write this when I was reading my own fic titled "Toothache", (: I feel so bad for Takumi in this… XD Poor guy, having to deal with a hormonal and cranky girl on her period doesn't sound fun. At all.

I love you all, review and tell me how it was!

" _Every girl gets cranky during PMS, and Misaki was no exception._ "

—x—

"Fucking piece of shit!"

 _"Ma'am, I apologize for the mistake, I will send you the correct o-order right away!"_

"Pfft, you expect me to wait for you? I DON'T WANT YOUR SERVICES. MISTER. I ASKED FOR CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM, NOT CHOCOLATE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! I'M NEVER ORDERING FROM HERE AGAIN!"

 _"M-Mrs Walker, please l-let me explain there was a confus—"_

And she cut the call.

Misaki glared at her phone for a good amount of time, and then at the delivery boy who was trembling in front of her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and a vein popped out of her head, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE" she yelled and the poor man ran for his life with orders of ice cream in his hand. Misaki had slammed the main glass door in pure rage, at this point, she didn't even care if it broke. Hell, she wouldn't even care if the sky came crashing down.

What was the problem? Oh nothing much, it was just that poor Misa had finally got her period which had been delayed for two weeks, leaving her nervous as fuck (Don't get her wrong, she was all in about having a baby, but it was too soon for her. They'd only been married for four months, two of which she had spent in Africa right after her honeymoon. She just felt that a child shouldn't be thinking about having a child.) And then when her period finally arrived, it messed up her hormones, made her an emotional mess, making her experience all the emotions all at once—mood swings. Everything was going opposite of how she wanted it to be. And she was pissed.

A result of all this had made her come back home right after lunch. Her stomach cramps were all better after the nap she took, but she was more than cranky when she had woken up.

What do we all do when we're not feeling well? We eat ice cream.

And that was her fault—ordering the ice cream from the local grocery store. She'd waited thirty minutes and when her order was finally delivered, there was a mix up. It sent her over the edge.

Misaki glared at the fridge, her eyes were full of tears threatening to fall down. Her throat tightened and she slammed the doors shut when she couldn't locate something which she wanted to eat in the stuffed fridge. Even Takumi's hand cooked meals didn't sound appealing right now…

"I'll just draw myself a bath" she breathed. But she decided to take a shower instead. Why? Imagine a girl on her period in a bathtub full of water…on second thoughts, don't even try to imagine it.

Anyway, Misaki found herself standing in front of the bathroom in her robes. She took them off and stepped inside the shower box when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh this better be important!" she got out and dressed herself up and went out.

Great. It was the service staff.

"Mrs Walker, what do you want to eat tonight?" The head chef asked her. Normally, Takumi preferred cooking for his beloved but they still kept a chef for the times Takumi was too busy to cook or even come home. The maids were all over the living room, dusting and cleaning. Misaki sighed. She was sick of seeing their faces. She wanted to be alone.

"You're all excused for today,"

"But!"

"But Mrs Walker!"

A lot of buts were raised but Misaki glared, "I'll be fine. Come on, you're off. Enjoy the rest of the day, and don't call Takumi else he'll come running." Misaki sighed as she opened the main doors for the horde of people that were crowding her living room. Takumi hadn't been home in the last two days since he was too busy at office. She didn't want him to abandon everything and come here.

"Have a good day, Ma'am." They all sang and Misaki nodded with a tight smile.

As soon as they were gone, Misaki had thrown off the robe in the living room and walked straight to the bathroom naked—she was alone. She didn't care.

The warm water had helped her calm down and Misaki smiled as she shampooed her hair. She rubbed her cheek against her arm which felt very soft and sighed in content. Yes, this was the life.

But she hadn't heard when Takumi's car reached the drive way and he stepped out. He got inside using his key.

A bath later Misaki was feeling fresh and racy. She'd even decided to wear something sexy for a change. Well, nobody was going to be home anyway, so she might as well enjoy it.

She picked out lacy black underwear and a satin black sleeveless dress that reached her thighs that felt more or less like sexy lingerie. Oh well, it made her feel good. The soft fabric of the dress rubbed against her soft skin and she almost purred in content.

She had blow-dried her hair for the first time in her life, and even went through the troubles of putting on some eye-liner and mascara. A little touch of her favourite perfume and lipstick made her happy, she smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Wasn't being a woman all about feeling good about yourself? She smiled as she sat on the vanity table—just staring at herself with a slight flustered expression on her face.

Yes, she was going to hop around in the entire mansion alone.

And everyone who would judge her on this should just go to hell.

She headed downstairs, using the main staircase. They even had an elevator, don't even ask why. Anyway, she went straight to the living room and frowned seeing her silky robe just lying on the floor. She was briefly reminded of the rampage she'd previously went on. Oh well. She'd apologize to everyone later.

But her evening got spoiled, as expected.

As Misaki bent down to pick up her favourite robes, the main glass doors had opened. Takumi stood there—talking on the phone with some person. Cedric was there too, holding paperwork with at least fifteen executives. And yes, they had witness the lovely view Misaki's cleavage provided through her racy outfit.

Suddenly, all faces were red.

Except Takumi's.

Oh his eyes were wide.

He'd cut the call immediately, Misaki has stood up by now and she was flustered. The people standing had started looking away in the other directions. Even Cedric sported a blush of his own.

Thank gods that they didn't get to see the lovely view Misaki's rear had provided.

"Cedric, please escort these gentlemen to the conference room. I shall join them in an hour, take care of the others that are yet to arrive." He looked at Misaki, "I have matters to attend to." And she was as red as a tomato as soon as he said that.

Cedric had nodded and the men followed him as he walked towards the conference room that was in another wing of the large mansion. The men had bowed in respect as they left, and Misaki didn't even know how to react.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked her as he ran a hand through his hair, just great. There was his wife, looking like _that_ , standing just a feet away from him. And he had to work.

But

Why did those people got to look at her like _that_?

He was angry, his possessive streak gone haywire, no, he was furious.

"I-I gave them th-the day off" Misaki spoke as she looked away. "Okay bye" she mumbled and ran towards the staircase. She was going to hide in her bedroom for the rest of her life. Her day was just getting better.

Oh no-no, she wouldn't get to run away from this.

Takumi laughed like a maniac as he had easily climbed the steps—three at once, courtesy of his long legs, and he was standing at the bedroom door as soon as she was about to lock it from inside.

Misaki was sweaty, the robes she had put on had slid down her shoulders; hell, she was panting. Takumi looked at her with a charming smile as he peeked inside the bedroom through the half opened door. Misaki bit her lip, fuck no—that was no fucking smile. That was "I've-got-you-trapped-here-and-I-won't-leave-until-I-punish-you" smile. Fucking sadist. She grit her teeth and sighed in defeat as she opened the door—reluctantly. Well, he was stronger than her, he would have easily opened the door anyway.

He stepped inside and double locked the bedroom door. He didn't want some perverted and weird men that work for him to look at his wife in such a state again. Hell, he would think twice about holding a meeting at his house the next time.

Misaki smiled nervously. She was searching for the best way to handle her perverted, furious, possessive and slightly sadistic alien. And she was getting scared. "H-Hey" She smiled again—awkwardly as she walked towards him with shaking hands and placed them on his chest with yet another smile. Takumi raised a fine eyebrow at her antics. What was she aiming at?

 _The plan was to kiss him and make him forget it all._

As stupid as it sounded, she wasn't left with any other choice. And within the deep, dark and perverted corners of her heart, she couldn't deny that he looked really good—she hadn't seen him for two days and frankly, his cologne was doing things to her.

A peck on the cheek and no reaction. Misaki sighed inwardly, she pulled his tie to bring him closer, he was getting hard to resist. She tugged at the buttons of his shirt and kissed his jaw.

"Misaki," he warned, he only used her full name to address her when the matters were serious. She decided to ignore him and cupped his cheek. And she was about to kiss him on the lips when he held her by the shoulders,

"What the hell are you wearing?"

 _Wait, what?_

She pulled back, and looked at him with wide eyes, was he rejecting her?

"Wh-What? I thought I-I—"

"No. Why are you dressed like that?" he gave her a piercing glare and she looked away, tears brimming in her eyes now. Takumi moved towards the walk-in closet and handed her a plain t-shirt and shorts, "Put these on." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have a meeting to attend? He felt like he would have handled this much better if there weren't a group of people flying from different countries waiting for him in his own house.

More importantly, what the hell was up with Misa? She was the type of person who always preferred a t-shirt over such…such _clothing._ Her beauty was distracting him, and he couldn't afford to be _side-tracked_ like that right now.

She looked at him, anger rising within, how dare he? What kind of man would reject his wife like that and ask her to look plain boring? _The one who was bored of his wife_. She looked away, lips quivering,

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Was that it? Was he ashamed of her? Is that why he had reacted in such a way? He didn't want her anymore. Takumi's eyes had widened at that remark, was she insane? How could she even think that way?

"I really don't have time for this right now." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he confessed truthfully. He really didn't.

But of course, Misaki took it the other way. She threw the clothes he had handed her, "I'm sorry for wasting your time but I'm not putting those on. If you're that ashamed of me, I won't come out in front of your colleagues."

Takumi was now angry.

In his mind, all he could see was how those men had seen her. But did she understand that? No. One could not even imagine the fury he had felt that moment. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her plainly.

She looked at him incredulously, he thought she was pretending? That's great. Not to mention, her stomach cramps were back. Misa hugged herself, feeling the cold chill of the night. "Its just drama to you right?" she asked him with a smile. He gave her a piercing glare, "How long are you going to drag this matter?" he asked. Wasn't he the one who was dragging this matter?

"I'll make this easier for the both of us," her voice broke in the end, but he hadn't noticed. She moved across him and handed him her robes. She walked away from him towards the bathroom and he hadn't missed the fact that the dress was backless. This made him mad. Had those men seen this too? His fist clenched as soon as she slammed the bathroom door shut angrily.

Misaki sat dumbly on the edge of the bathtub. Her tears were flowing down and the cold ceramic against her legs was making her shiver. Let's not forget the stomach cramps and the weakness she felt. She'd heard the loud thud of their bedroom door closing and flinched. He had left.

This was officially the worst day of her life.

She was on her fucking period, her emotions and hormones were a wild mess, but the most shocking discovery was that her own husband didn't want her anymore. She wiped the tears from the back of her hand, he hadn't even looked twice her way. And here she thought that he would appreciate it. He had talked so rudely with her. What was her mistake? It was only being seen by a bunch of executives.

She knew why he didn't want her to dress up nice or do anything new. He just wanted her to look like a plain and boring wife that a husband takes for granted and does all kinds of deeds with other women. Her throat dried at the thought and she buried her face in her palms as she cried. Her sobs echoed all over the cold and empty bathroom.

Was her forever coming to an end after only four months?

Of course he would find someone better in four months, did you even look at him properly? He was perfect in every aspect. She was sure that women threw themselves at him when she wasn't around.

It was her job, wasn't it? Maybe he got sick of having his wife travel all the time and just, you know, got bored.

That would explain why he wasn't even fazed by her changed appearance.

He just simply didn't care anymore.

The eye liner she'd spent so long putting on was now on her hands, but she didn't care. The stomach cramps were killing her and the cold made it so much worse. Imagine spending a chilly November in a cold lifeless bathroom.

But even if she died tonight, she wasn't getting out of the bathroom ever. And she wasn't talking to him ever again.

Misaki Walker, nun after marriage, how would it sound?

This caused her cries to be intensified.

She was never ever coming in front of him. It would only make her feel like she wasn't enough. She literally failed at being a wife.

Her happiness was supposed to last more than four months, you know.

W-well, she won't miss him. She'd miss the cooking, the cuddling and the sex. But that could be changed, she'd just eat whatever the chef made. Teddy bears could be used for cuddling.

But the sex…uhh, she was never having sex again.

Yep, nun Misaki.

She laughed at the name, once upon a time she was repulsed with the idea of sex. And now she couldn't imagine her life without it.

Takumi was a jerk. Yep, that was it.

Or maybe she was the one who was responsible for all this. Other women did so much for her husbands to make sure they stayed interested. Take Sakura for an example, she'd go through so many beauty treatments and always looked her best for Kuuga. And here was plain boring Misaki whose husband didn't even look twice her way.

She took the rejection to heart. She cried till her throat was dry and she started seeing black spots. She drowned in self-loathing and the sobs and hiccups stayed even after the tears dried.

She placed a towel inside the bathroom and sat down, her cramps were getting worse and she held her poor tummy. She was crying again, but because of physical pain this time. The first two days were almost unbearable for her. She couldn't even stand up from the bed. Takumi's anger and impassiveness was replaying in her mind and she hummed as more tears flowed, waiting for sleep.

 **I know, I know. This was supposed to be fluff. Ugh, I really have an angst-y soul, don't I? But the next chapter will be fluffy~! But I actually thought it was funny in some fucked up dark humorous way, Misaki's literally planning to stay a nun and live in her bathtub XD As if Takumi would ever allow that. But that's just how women feel when they're on their period, so, yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crack

 **Waahahha, I am back, apologies for the late—I've been in and out of the town with festivals, birthdays and weddings to attend. LOL, this chapter is plain crack. Happy belated Halloween guys! The Christmas season is officially here~!**

Misaki found herself lying down on the bed amidst a bunch feathery soft pillows, the cold chill she'd felt last nice thanks to the ceramic of the bathtub was replaced by warm, silky blankets that made her feel as if she was floating. She fluttered her eyes open dramatically as she sighed in relief—her cramps were gone for now. She shifted upwards and yawned as she looked up—wait.

Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping in the bathroom and never getting out?

She immediately whipped her head towards the direction of the bathroom, her eyes widened as she looked at the broken door. She face-palmed. Great, her bathroom was now door-less. Had he broken the bathroom door just to get her out? Misaki couldn't help but sport a blush and a small smile as she thought about the perverted alien. Where was he anyway?

Misaki stepped in her soft bunny slippers and realized she was wearing a lose t-shirt over her very revealing dress from last night. She looked around in the house and found Takumi by the kitchen counter—flipping pancakes.

"You're up." He stated blankly as he arranged pancakes in the plate for her, frankly, after last night, he didn't know what to say. He had to be very conscious of the words that'd come out of his mouth, since everything was supposedly setting her off. And he didn't even know why.

"I guess I am." Misa spoke softer than before, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was blushing looking at him, and feeling a bit annoyed that she hadn't gotten her usual morning kiss yet.

"Okay." He said, as he picked up two plates and placed them on the table, he looked at Misa expectantly—who looked away in embarrassment. Why did he have to look at her like that?

"Okay," she looked at the pancakes, she didn't want to eat anything sweet honestly, but she couldn't just throw them while Takumi was looking at her with such expectations.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked after ten minutes, when it got too awkward. Hadn't she always had a sweet tooth?

"I don't feel like eating anything sweet." She'd confessed as she pushed the plate away with a sigh.

"Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? N-NO!" Misaki stood up incredulously. Takumi looked at her strangely as he stood up and checked her temperature, "You don't have a fever either" he mumbled to himself, he held her wrist and began to check her pulse. He was too close to her and the scent of her favourite cologne was enticing her, she had even sighed mutely when he'd moved away, but Takumi didn't notice that.

"You're not going to office today, I called them." Takumi said with a small smile, "You look sick."

"What the hell am I supposed to do alone here all day?" She shot him a look and a pout as she sat down on the sofa with a grunt.

"I'll stay home with you," He smiled as he looked at her with his charming smile, Misa had surely melted right then and there, but then he added another sentence, "I'll just work from home." He kissed her hair.

YEAH, RIGHT.

She glared at him. Working from home was a joke. There was no difference, he'd be busy on phone calls and skype calls and other calls! With people coming in and out of their homes, Misaki looked at him with a hateful glare.

"Fuck you, Takumi." She spoke as she stood up and shoved a cushion in his chest. She walked towards the bedroom and the door closed with a loud thud.

Takumi blinked as he stared at the cushion, what'd he do now?

And meanwhile, Misaki sat on her feather soft bed as tears brimmed up, thoughts from last night were coming back to her and she started feeling shitty again. He hadn't even given her a good morning kiss today, how could he forget something that was like routine to her? How could he?

She laid back on the bed dramatically as she played a sad song in her phone and started crying like a petulant child.

—xx—

Sakura Sakurai was having a very good day today, she'd been sipping her coffee silently and was enjoying her personal time when she was away from everything. With her feet soaking in warm water, she was totally relaxed. Until her phone buzzed and Takumi Walker's contact image flashed on her phone screen. She picked the call without any second thoughts. Usui-kun was pretty important to her, he was the husband of her high school best friend after all.

"Hello, Usui-kun! How are you and Misaki-chi!?"

"Sakura, I need your help."

Sakura's eyes widened. Did the great almighty heartthrob Usui Takumi Walker ask her for help? She was on cloud nine!

"And I'm ready to help you!" She chirped.

—xx—

Misaki's pillow was drenched by the time Takumi had dared to enter the bedroom. With advice from Sakura, he had managed to gather a few things at his disposal. Sakura had warned that Misaki might be on her period and told him what all to do. He'd read a book about this once, and he knew that his poor Misa was going through a lot of pain at the moment. He felt bad for her and wanted to make it up to her. He didn't care if she punched him, yelled at him, or even walked around naked in the house as long as only he was the witness. Hell, he didn't care if she killed him, as long as she felt better.

The room was dark, the curtains were pulled and Misaki had her face buried in the pillows. She was lying on her stomach and he could hear sounds of mumbles and soft sobs that tightened his throat. He smiled apologetically as he turned her over and pulled her into his own arms.

She'd been stunned at first, but the scent of his cologne sent her places. She sighed and relaxed a little. Takumi placed a small, soft kiss on her lips, "Here's your good morning kiss," he told her as he placed his hand under her shirt, right on her stomach. Misaki yelped, "Wh-What are you!?" she choked.

"Does it hurt?" he asked genuinely as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. Misa's face had heated up at the gesture, but she stayed put.

"A little" she confessed, Takumi had dipped his head down and placed a kiss on her stomach as he pulled up the loose t-shirt. His eyes had gone wild at the sight of the lacy black dress which covered nothing at first but he contained himself. This was about her.

"It's going to be okay," he promised and made her lay down on the bed and placed her head on his arm. "I'll be your pillow, punching bag, or your servant till then, whatever you want." He kissed her hair as he drew lazy circles on her stomach and pulled up the blankets to keep her warm.

"Takumi?"

"Yes?" he looked at her with another smile, Misaki blushed, "Please take off your shirt." She looked away. Waiting for him to tease her, or laugh, or make a snide remark. But neither came, he tossed the shirt away and traced her cheek with his hand, "Just the shirt?" he asked, Misaki looked at him, she was searching for signs of mockery, but found none. He was genuinely giving her whatever she wanted, without judging her. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and laid fully on top of him, she could feel his six pack on her tummy. It was all heavenly. Takumi had chuckled as he looked at her, she was acting just like a teenager who got a chance to wrap themselves around their favourite singer. She had even sniffed his neck and sighed in content. Takumi stayed put, _anything and everything for her._

But then, she had started crying!

He felt warm tears on his chest and lifted her face to have a better look. Why was she crying now!?

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, what had he done now?

"My stomach, it feels like a chainsaw is being used on me from the inside!" he looked at her with wide eyes, "Can I get you a heating pad? Soup? Anything?"

But she wasn't listening…

"And you don't even love me anymore!" She cried as she rolled self into a ball, Takumi's sweat dropped, "Misa-Chan" he cooed, but she didn't listen, "You're just pitying me! Aren't you?"

"Yes, Yes, I'm a very bad person" he shushed her as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, you're an asshole, Takumi!" she cried and Takumi patted her head as he pulled up the blankets, "Why don't I make a short trip to the kitchen and you can tell me all the wrong that I have done?" he asked.

"Well," Misaki looked at him with a sulky face, "Okay."

After a few minutes, Takumi was back with a heating pad and some hot chocolate. He almost smirked to himself, who would imagine him doing such things at home? If only the world knew… but his world came crashing down when he saw Misa holding an object that was surely going to be the death of him.

"I found this in the closet! A gift from Gerard, how thoughtful..." Misa chirped as she held a bottle of wine in her hands, she'd tasted the thing already, hell, she might even have had more than a small sip of it.

"How much did you drink!?" Takumi freaked out, he immediately took the bottle away from her and face palmed as soon as he saw the almost empty bottle.

"Was it valuable to you? Sorry I just liked the taste and…" Misaki rubbed her head, "I don't know what brand it was, since the label is in French."

"Misa-Chan, what have you done" Takumi burst into pitiful laughter looking at her. She didn't even know what was going to happen next.

"What's the big deal, Takumi? I feel warm all over, umm…" she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"It's fucking sex tonic." He dragged his palm on his forehead to his neck in frustration, "Gerard, you bastard…"

"Wait, what?" Misaki stood up as she distanced herself from her husband, "What's a s-se-sex tonic?" she looked away, face red in embarrassment. He laughed, "Don't blame me, you should've asked me, wife."

Takumi was busy laughing, he didn't notice the change in her behaviour almost immediately, but his sweat dropped as he saw her biting her lip. Just great, this was going to be an amazingly excruciating experience for him.

"T-Takumi…" she looked away, why was she burning with need all of a sudden? He snapped his head in her direction, "Misa, no." he warned her as he stepped back; he couldn't do _it_ when she was hurting _there_ so much. He just couldn't.

 _This was going to be hard._

With a pan in hand, Takumi turned on the stove. He'd managed to slip out of the bedroom somehow before things got out of hand. He didn't know how long the tonic was going to last, but he knew things weren't bound to end up good with the amount of the tonic Misaki had ingested. He had to control himself, he was going to control his urges! He couldn't just let his body get the best of his mind like that. Even if that was what the both of them wanted at the moment, he knew she would hate him afterwards.

He felt Misaki's slender arms wrap around his torso as he tossed rice and felt his heart skip a beat. Damn it. This wasn't good.

"Hungry?" he asked her nonchalantly as he tried to pry her hand away from his body. He couldn't just push her away or pull her close. _Darn it_ , he cursed the situation.

"Very much, I'm hungry, Takumi…" she sighed into his ear, "Weird things are happening to me, I've never felt so h—", he didn't let her finish the sentence, he silenced her with a side-mouthed kiss. Misaki turned him around and started unbuttoning his shirt desperately, kissed him deeper and he felt like was going to snap any moment.

"Takumi, I can't…" she gripped the collar of his shirt, her hands were all over him and he wasn't any better either. He gripped the counter in frustration, this was…this was…ugh. "Please, I'll do anything you want me to…" she begged as she unclenched his hand and placed it on the clasp of her bra, "Takumi, please…"

How could he not? His defences were gone and she was laid down on the kitchen counter in a flash, he was kissing her, and Misaki's moans filled the room. He'd parted her legs when she stopped him, "We can't!"

.

.

.

What?

He looked at her incredulously, was she for real? He held her jaw and planted a kiss there, "Wasn't this what you wanted too?"

"Well, I—uhh…" She scratched her head, blush intensifying, "Well, I d-do…b-but, I c-can't!" she looked away, her heart beat loud as she looked at her husband and how hot he actually looked like this, his eyes looked darker, and she had always enjoyed the view his body provided. _God, why am I on my period?_ She silently cried anime tears, every part of her body was pulsating with need and it was getting hard for her to…

"I know it must hurt at a time like this, right?" he patted her head as he tried to tame his urges, "But it's hard to resist not to make you feel my love over every piece of furniture of this house, you know" he sighed as he took the pan off the ignition and took two portions out. "Let's just eat."

"Its not like it would hurt or something…" Misaki mumbled, _it'd probably be very messy_ … _not to mention, embarrassing_ … she looked at the food, she wasn't hungry for _that._

Misaki kept shifting and rubbing her legs together out of frustration the entire time, she barely touched her food and her one hand kept mysteriously disappearing under the table. She kept changing her sitting position and kept placing one knee on the other. Her face was entirely red and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Of course, Takumi hadn't missed all this, and he was inches away from going crazy. How could he just sit back and watch? It was all his fault for not throwing the stupid bottle away. He was going to get back at Gerard.

"T-Takumi?" she risked a glance in his direction after he'd finished washing the dishes, him being half naked was bothering her, or maybe, him being half clothed was. She placed her palms on her face to hide her embarrassment, he looked at her, was she going to make another one of her _requests_ now?

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing! I'm going to bathe!" and she ran.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair frustratingly as he looked in the direction which she had gone. This was literally the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He looked down at the sink filled with unwashed dishes and then stared blankly at his torso.

He needed a fucking cold shower.

After agonizing moments spent in the bathroom, he'd manage to get out with the little sanity he was left with. He decided to read a book or something, you know. Keep his head clean and things.

Yeah.

Until he saw his lovely wife.

It wasn't his fault, he had only went inside the bedroom to fetch himself a shirt and all, but his eyes had found her the exact moment she had bent down to pick something that had fallen down. Obviously, she was just out of the bathroom, her wet hair that smelled like her favourite shampoo told him that. The more obvious thing was the small towel that was wrapped around her body, covering not a lot, leaving more than a little to imagine. His eyes had not missed a single movement. He smirked to himself, that cold shower was wasted. He was a damned bastard today. Just how was he supposed to—

"Um, don't stare," her voice had snapped his head, he had been shamelessly ogling her wife's body. Well, was he to blame? He pretended to button his shirt and looked up, pushing his hair back in the process, they were in his eyes and it was getting annoying after all.

"Ah, you were saying?" He looked at her as stoically as he could manage. He needed another shower, probably a thousand more if this continued any longer. What pathetic state had he been reduced to? Getting horny by just looking at her face…Geez!

"I…ummm, nothing." Misaki looked away when she couldn't just bear it anymore. She didn't know what all he had seen but when she got up after picking up a shirt, he was there. Looking at her with such passion and lust that it was getting hard for her to resist. Darn it all, she hid her face under the shirt and pretended to be wearing it over the towel she currently donned. "Not get out, I have to change." She mumbled. That fucking tonic was driving her over the edge already, but she wasn't one to give up, was she?

She was going to fight this.

She was all ready to be a nun last night, nuns abstain from sex, right?

"Let me help you with that," he had flashed her a dangerous smile as he held the hem of the towel and took it off before she had gotten a chance to word her thoughts. He put the shirt on her, and began to button it up with a smile. He hadn't missed how she had sharply inhaled when his fingers grazed her skin. How long was she going to last?

"Oh Ayuzawa, how long will you pretend?" he sang with his signature smirk from before as he buttoned her up, and even dared to grope her chest with a smirk, "This is my reward." He told her as he patted her head.

"Y-You…" she looked away, face red with embarrassment as she crossed her hands in front of her body, "Why are you doing this to me, wh-when you know I—I…"

"I'm at my limit," he confessed as he pressed a kiss on her neck, "I feel like I'm going to snap." He hissed as he kissed her collarbone, making her lose all rationality.

"But I think that my husband will always respect my decisions," she sighed, "I really…hate this…" she almost moaned but he had pulled back, and smiled in her direction, "You really trust your husband, don't you?"

"I trust my husband with my life, and he's somewhere right here behind this lust." She spoke in his ear when he had picked her up bridal style, and walked towards the bedroom.

"Is he?" Takumi laughed as he put her down on the bed and took off his shirt, Misaki had blushed and nodded, "Yes, he is." She spoke as he kissed her on the lips and unbuttoned her shirt, "He loves me, and respects me." She said, and he didn't stop.

"You've underestimated me, Misaki. Your husband is not behind some cloud of lust, your husband is me, right here." He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "And I'm about to worship my wife without indulging in the prayer."

She didn't understand the meaning behind his words. He'd kissed her on the corner of her mouth, on the nape of her neck, on her nose, on her wrist, on her stomach where it first hurt, on the centre of her chest. Her pain was finally gone, and she was filled with butterflies and love. There was her husband—just loving her, adoring her, spoiling her. And he hadn't touched her indecently. He hadn't did anything that would disrespect her. He had just shown her how much he had loved her, in his own unique way.

Misaki had been red the entire time, but she could see the love and adoration in his eyes. He was too sweet for words. How could he overlook his needs just to be there for her? He'd always been this way, hadn't he? He hadn't left a single part of her body untouched. She cupped his cheek as she laid in his arms, thoroughly loved and sated. She felt complete.

"How can you endure so much for me, Takumi?" she'd asked him. People were wrong, love wasn't just lust. It was more than that. Much-much more.

"How do you think I survived high school?" he chuckled as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "That maid uniform did things to me, you know."

"Y-You're such a pervert!" she smacked his shoulder out of embarrassment, and he just pulled her on top of him, "Come on, get some sleep." He shushed her, and added another sentence that sent her flaming red, "Just you wait till this week passes. I'm going to take my payment." He smiled, "With proper interest."

"You idiot! Get out of my bedroom!" She yelled, Takumi sighed as a few pillows were thrown on his face. A flower pot followed and his sweat dropped. He sighed.

He hated this time of the month!

But then he smirked, he was going to get payback just when "this time" ends. His perverted laughter echoed through the halls, oh yes! He was going to make her pay tenfold. He picked up his phone and looked at Misaki's old photos dressed as a maid, oh well, he would have to use these for the time being…you know, for some purposes.

He sighed as he dropped to the sofa, looking sadly at the cute pictures of his Misa-Chan. Well, what next? Let him enjoy! You nosy people!

 **—THE END—**

 **GEEZ, I really shouldn't pick up new stories to do when I don't even have the time to finish the old ones, but this one was kind of whimsical. Like it happened on its own. Hahah, so how was it, guys? I was laughing all the way through! I loved the fact that so many people could relate to the "Cranky" theme of this story. I'll try to finish and get** _"Of course, I'm not jealous~!"_ **over with as well, it's a two shot like this one too I guess. I love you guys! And after ages, I finally decided to address all the reviews (:**

 _Mikanlove(I know right, all hail periods!), sa-chan(Thank you),LisaXShun(Thank you),AnimeLover123(Thank you for reviewing, it makes my day! I'm glad),Minniemiss123(Thanks! Glad you likes it),jade(sorry, I updated as soon as I could),ArrowBee(Thanks for the continued support!),Zenyukifan7(Thank you),iloveanime1322(Massive shoutout to you girl, women like you are running the world! Be proud :D),Candy2045(LOL, I was so happy to read your review, I guess I do have a thing for angst hahah,),Amber83(I KNOW RIGHT, I guess sometimes I'm in one of my moods when the dark thing comes out),guest1,guest2(Do you mean the manga Hapi Mari, I just read it yesterday after reading your review. I couldn't help but see how much it matched my stories LOL, thanks!),s1ncerelyme,guest : MUCH LOVE_


End file.
